A New Day
by iwomans-sister
Summary: Ty and Alex talk about why their relationship ended and Faith and Bosco do some last minute Christmas shopping.


Title: A New Day

Author: iwomans_sister

Feedback: Watson@thefriendlyfew.com

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the show "Third Watch", I just borrow the basic concept of the show and characters to see what happens when they go out to play.

Spoilers: Hmm, I'm not sure. I still haven't seen half of the 3rd season.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance, isn't my forte, and every now and than I can be a little General. In case you don't get it, the genre is: Romance/General.

Authors Note: It's past midnight. I'm tired... I saw a bunny shadow and couldn't sleep.

*To liz_Z, whom I consider the sister who gives me the encouragement I need to keep on writing. If not for her and all of her help I would never grow in skills or stature. I couldn't have asked for a better friend, and I never will.*

Summary: Ty and Alex talk about why their relationship ended and Faith and Bosco do some last minute Christmas shopping.

~*~

The sound of glasses clinked together as someone made a toast and a fiord of "Merry Christmas'" rang out. The third watch had ended an hour ago, but a few people had decided to meet at a bar. "Well," Ty Davis said, grabbing his jacket, "I'm gonna head on home." A few officers and paramedics said goodbye and Ty headed out the door.

The night air felt cool and calm, a relief after a day like today. People always seemed to get crazy around the holiday season. The bell on the door to the bar jingled and Ty chose to ignore it, passing it off as some poor soul going in to get wasted.

"Davis!"

Ty turned around and saw Carlos sprinting toward him. "Yeah?"

"I almost missed you," he said, stating the obvious. Ty cleared his throat, waiting for his roommate to get to the point. "Well, I kinda, I left my keys at the apartment."

"So are you going back now or do you want me to leave the door unlocked?"

"Unlocked." Carlos said, then took off back toward the bar.

"You're welcome," Ty said, shaking his head. He started to walk again, thinking about what he would find when he got home. Sully was going back on regular duty as a beat cop, and so was he. They'd be partners again, and Ty was hoping that he'd somehow be able to help his friend get back on track.

"Ty!" A feminine voice called from behind him. He turned around and saw Alex Taylor sprinting toward him. "Carlos told me you were going home, care if I walk with you?"

Her words came as a surprise, but he just nodded his head. "Yeah, sure. But don't you want to take the subway or something?"

"Naw, I could use a good walk, it's nice out here. Besides..." She said, motioning her head back the way she had come. "The subway's back that way."

~*~

"Well kiddies, I have to get home to my family," Faith said, setting down her glass of sparkling water. She had decided not to drink for two reason. One: It would set a bad example for Fred. Two: Her kids might still be up since it was Christmas Eve.

"Need a ride?" Bosco asked, putting on his jacket.

"And be the cause of your leaving early and not getting a hot date? Nah, I think I'll take the subway."

"Actually, I'm heading out anyway. I need to stop some place and pick up something for Ma."

Faith tried to stifle a laugh, "Bosco, please tell me you already got your mom a Christmas gift?"

"I ah... Well..." He started to toy with the end of his jacket. "I didn't know what to get her. I always get her chocolates, flowers or perfume. I wanted to get her something perfect this year, I just don't have any idea what."

Faith headed out the door with Bosco right behind her. "Okay, but I have the feeling you want me to go with you to help pick out the gift."

"I was actually hoping for a few suggestions... But, umm, your idea sounds better." Faith just shook her head as she walked toward Bosco's car.

~*~

Alex and Ty continued to walk in silence, neither of them really knowing what to say. Alex was still hurt about what Ty had done, and she felt she had the right to know why he had done it. All of the conclusions she had come to she knew were impossible.

"Want to talk about it?" Ty asked.

"Talk about what?" Alex asked, wondering if he had read her mind. She hoped she wasn't that transparent.

"Whatever it is that you're thinking about."

Alex wasn't sure whether she should take the direct approach or skirt around it for a while. She let out a sigh and then finally said, "Why did you say I was just a friend? I knew we weren't serious, but our relationship was still in its early stages."

Ty stopped walking and turned to see her. "Alex, I..."

"But I could have handled that I guess. What really got to me was that when she walked in you let go of my hand. I don't get it Ty... I've been running thoughts through my mind, and the only explanation I can come up with is because I am, well I'm..."

Ty finished for her. "Because you're white?"

~*~

"How about this place, it doesn't look that busy," Bosco said.

Faith let out a long, deep sigh. "It's a grocery store, Bos. I don't even know how you plan to do this... Almost all the stores are closed at this hour."

"Well, there's got to be something somewhere," he said, taking a left turn and heading further into the depths of New York City.

~*~

"Alex, it had nothing to do with the fact that you are white."

"Then what was it, Ty? What is it about me that is so embarrassing that you didn't even want your mom to know who I was?"

~*~

"Okay, what about this place?" Faith asked.

"Wal-Mart? There's no way I am getting Ma something at Wal-Mart!"

"And what's so wrong with Wal-Mart?"

"Nothing really, it's just that, well..."

"Bosco, on Christmas Eve I doubt you're gonna do better."

Bosco looked at his watch, "Wow, is it really Christmas Eve already?"

"Yeah, it's a new day." Faith replied as Bosco finally found a parking space.

"You'd think for it being almost two in the morning this place would have less people."

"They're here for the same reason you are, Bos. Last minute shopping."

~*~

"It wasn't you at all, Alex. I'm just not ready for a serious relationship, not ready to settle down. I knew that if I had told her who you were, that we were dating, she would have tried everything in her reach to rush us towards marriage. We barely know each other, I didn't want to push something like that on you."

Alex stood in silence, taking it all in. It had nothing to do with her... The realization felt good. "That should have been a decision we made together."

~*~

"Okay, this is perfect for Rose," Faith said, holding up a skimpy piece of lingerie. 

"There is no way I am buying my mom that!" Bosco exclaimed.

"Bosco, she'd love this!"

"Yeah, from one of her boyfriends!" Faith set it back down on the rack and started to walk off in a different direction. "Where are you going?" He asked, sprinting to catch up with her.

"To the jewelry. And if we don't find anything there, I am giving up and finding a way to get home. Fred's already gonna get pissed as it is."

~*~

Alex thought over her next question for quite a few minutes before she finally asked, "So, are you willing to give it another try? See where we go?"

Ty couldn't believe Alex had just asked him that. He had thought she would want nothing to do with him. They had been avoiding each other until tonight. "Are you asking for us to get back together?"

Alex bit the bottom of her lip. "Yeah, Ty. I really care about you, and I don't want to pass up the chance of something great."

"But what about all the crap I put you through? What about my mom?"

"It's a new day." Alex replied. "We'll deal with everything one day at a time."

Ty nodded, "Yeah, I'd like that."

~*~

"I found it!" Faith exclaimed.

"What?" Bosco said, setting down the earrings he was looking at.

"I heard your mom talking about how she needed a new watch a while ago. Look at this one, it's perfect!"

Bosco smiled when he saw it through the glass. "Can we see that one?" He asked the lady standing behind the counter. He pointed at the right one and she pulled it out and handed it to him. It was white gold, with a little pink rose-shaped jewel inside of the glass where the twelve was supposed to be. The band was white gold as well, with a diamond at the starting point of each side. "It is perfect." He said, looking at Faith.

"See, I told you. Us women know how to shop."

"We'll take it." Bosco said, and the woman rang it up. When Bosco saw the price he winced.

Faith saw and smiled, "Really, Bos, it's worth it."

"Yeah, I know." He replied, paying the woman by using his credit card. "But when I get the credit card bill I'll wonder if I was insane."

Faith smiled as the woman handed Bosco the bag. "Rose won't forget this gift... Trust me, whatever you've done lately, it will be forgiven the moment she sees this."

"For what it cost me, I hope you're right," he replied as he and Faith made there way outside.

"Hey look," Faith said, "it's snowing."

"Looks like we'll have a white Christmas," Bosco replied with a slight grin.

The End.


End file.
